


Homecoming

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: In no time, order was restored and all Lucifer intended to do now was spend his immortal days trying to forget the Detective and their adventures together. Or at least it’s the lie that he’s been telling himself ever since. He could never forget.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Lucifer & Michael
Comments: 20
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

  
It didn’t take long to subdue those demons who went topside with Dromos and Squee, and to make an example, all of them were executed on the spot. The others tremble before their King and swore to never again incur his wrath. 

In no time, order was restored and all Lucifer intended to do now was spend his immortal days trying to forget the Detective and their adventures together. Or at least it’s the lie that he’s been telling himself ever since. He could never forget.

Occasionally, he’d visit one of the rooms and add some flare especially to those souls who were exceptionally cruel during their lifetime. In one of those visits, he saw a familiar face. 

“If it isn’t Mr. Said-Out-Bitch,” Lee turned his head towards Lucifer and practically scrambled to grovel on his feet. 

“Please, please! Help me get out of here! I’ll do anything.”

“Wasn’t expecting you to pop off so soon. Or has it been that long?” He paused for a moment and continued, “ I’ve given you more than enough to last you a boring lifetime and yet,” Lucifer frowned as he looked down at the man whom he thought was ‘Mom’ a long time ago. 

“I was going straight, man. I paid off my debts and invested the money in stocks. My friend shot me in the head and that’s all I remember.”

“Ahh. Then what is it that you feel guilty about?”  
  
“That I wasn’t there when my daughter was born. I was on my way to the courtroom to leave her with everything I had when I got shot. Please, man. I just want to make sure she’ll have a comfortable life.”

"Right. Unfortunately, I can't help you. No one has ever broken out of their doors. Unless of course, you don't feel guilty anymore, which, apparently, you still do."  
  
"Then if this is Hell, how did you get here?"  
  
"I'm the Devil. Haven't I told you that before?"  
  
"I could have sworn I saw you about a week or two before I got shot."  
  
"You must be hallucinating then. I've been here a while."  
  
"I'm pretty sure I saw you. Or at least someone who looks like you. Except more creepy." 

"That can't be."  
  
"Hey so, how about you help me out?"  
  
"I already told you, I can't. If you really want to get out — again, no one ever succeeds — you have to forgive yourself. Now, I must go,"  
  
"Okay, how about you just take me there and I'll finish my unfinished business?"  
  
"I did that once, never worked out. Sorry."  
  
"Come on, man."  
  
"But I suppose I could have something arranged for your daughter."  
  
"Okay, yeah. Tell her I love her and I'm sorry."  
  
"Right. Au revoir, Mr. Said Out Bitch."  
  
"My name's Lee."  
  
Lucifer exits the human's door while the demon accompanying him stares on. Sensing what the demon would ask next, the Lord of Hell then says,  
  
"You leave this one to me."  
  
"Yes, My Lord." 

* * *

How long has it been? Lucifer lost count over the thousands of years that had gone by, although by Earth standards, it would have been more or less six months. Perhaps the fellow, Mr. Lee was hallucinating. It’s just not possible. The one who bears the exact face as the Devil wouldn’t bother with mortals as he sees them beneath him. 

That is until Amenadiel drops by and tells the Lightbringer about Michael’s schemes.

“Then, why didn’t you stop him, brother? You have your powers back. You are much stronger than him by all accounts. You should have dragged his ass back to the Silver City, forcefully, if required.”

“I would have, okay? But I can’t leave Charlie.”

“But you already did because you’re here.”

“Only for a few seconds, brother. Now would you please come back topside? I’m confident that whatever the adjustments you’ve made here would prevent the demons or any souls from escaping. And even if they did, we're topside, and, no matter how an asshole Michael is, I'm confident he won't turn a blind eye.”

“Very well. I can’t believe I have to deal with another family member. Ugh.”  
  


* * *

Lucifer lands on the balcony and sees the broken furniture and his beloved piano shattered. He suppresses a wince as he knows someone is watching him. Instead, he goes over to the bar and takes the glass from the counter. 

  
“How do you like the mess I've made?” The watcher finally speaks. 

Lucifer turns and folds his wings then downs his whiskey before addressing his doppelganger.

“Can't say I like what you've done with the place but these are material things that are inconsequential. So, what are you doing on Earth, Michael?” 

“Well, taking over the life you've made, of course.” 

“Ah, and you think the ones who really know me would believe you're me?” 

“Oh, they didn't even take a second look. And that Detective kissed me, thinking it was you.” 

There's a slight uptick of Lucifer's brows but he quickly disregards the thought. 

_That's expected considering our last encounter._ He mutters to himself and then sits down on the couch.  
He's unconcerned about Michael's presence, if anyone were to ask. His twin being on Earth is a perfect excuse to leave the Underworld. 

  
“Hmm, it’s quite alright. I’m pretty sure she’s already suspicious especially with the way you are dressed. Ugh, the horror.” Lucifer looks at his twin from head to toe and shakes his head, “Anyway, let’s not drag this on, brother. Go back to the Silver City where you belong and all of this shall be forgotten”  
  
“I don’t think you’ve been listening, Luci. I am here to stay and be you.”

The Devil lets out an insufferable sigh. What has gotten into Michael? 

“How our roles have reversed, Mikey. Whatever happened to the ever-loyal soldier? I doubt Dad would ever give you such a task.”  
  
“Of course he didn’t. He hardly ever talks to anyone. Anyone but you.”

  
Lucifer scoffs at this. 

“The only time he ever _‘talked’_ to me, “ He gestures with air quotes, “was when I asked for a favor. How is that even _‘talking’_? Seriously. Have you gone mad? Bump yourself on the head perhaps on the way down?”  
  
“Enough. I am doing this and there’s nothing you can do.”  
  
“Oh? Are you sure about that? I’ve had tons of practice down under since reclaiming the throne. You are simply no match for me at your current state, brother. I’d rather we end this amicably by you flying your hindquarters back to Heaven. Got it?”

“Unlikely, _Sammy_ ,” Michaels mocks and like always, his errant twin couldn’t ignore the old moniker.

“That is _not_ my name.” For a second, Lucifer’s eyes flash red at his brother’s taunt but regained his composure. “I forgot momentarily that you weren’t much of a talker. Well, suit yourself. I’ll have Amenadiel deliver you to the pearly gates badly broken.”

“As if.”  
  
“We’ll see about that.”  
  
Lucifer unfurls and extends his wings to its full length and this somehow stuns Michael but doesn't deter him from colliding head on with his twin. 

* * *

Not a moment later and the fight is over. Michael was no match for Lucifer due to the former’s injuries. The archangel who once led armies during the rebellion is badly beaten and bruised, yet still insisted on fighting.  
  


“Yield, brother!” Lucifer yelled while maintaining the armbar.  
  
“No! Never!”  
  
“I swear I will break your other arm. You have to stop.”

“I will never stop.”  
  
“Suit yourself.” A sickening crack reverberates in the penthouse and Michael screams in pain. Lucifer lets go of the limp arm then stands up to rid himself of the shards from the broken glass table. 

He places his hands together in prayer directed to the Amenadiel then proceeds to refill his shot glass. 

“Amenadiel should be here to pick you up in a few.”  
  
“Why didn’t you just kill me like you did Uriel, huh?”

“I never wanted to end Uriel’s existence. I did what I had to do. I’ve paid for it dearly.”

“Kill me!” Michael grits his teeth as he stands up and holds his broken arm. 

“Why?”  
  
“Because I deserve it!”

The Devil frowns at this, puts the glass back down on the counter and walks over to his brother who takes a step back. 

“You deserve a spanking, if you may, Michael. Not death. Go home, brother.”

Lucifer closes the gap and places a hand on his twin’s shoulder. Michael breathes a sigh and nods and lets his younger twin envelop him in a half-embrace. Seeing Lucifer relax, he then snatches the curved blade tucked behind his back and stabs him. 

The Devil feels the blade’s impact onto his right side that he backhands Michael so hard he flies and hits the wall and loses consciousness. 

Lucifer pulls the blade just as Amenadiel arrive.

“What happened?”

“The bloody bastard stabbed me is what happened! Ugh!” He answers irritably, the wound sending the unwanted sting. 

“Shit, this is bad.” The eldest brother comments when he checks out the wound from underneath the shirt. 

“You don’t say,” He draws a sharp breath and then starts to walk towards Michael. “Okay, I’ll give him what he wants,”

“No, no, no. Stop. I can fix this.”

Amenadiel unfurls his wings and grabs one of his feathers. 

“Here you go. Something divine. You’re lucky I got my wings back, otherwise, we’d have to force Mikey to unfurl his.”  
  
“Great.” Lucifer finally finds relief as the feather works its way to expel the wound caused by an infernal weapon. 

The elevator door opens and in comes the Detective who immediately comes to his aid when she sees the blood pool on the floor.

“Detective, welcome to the party!” 

“What the hell happened?”

“ _That_ happened.” Lucifer points to the unconscious man near his library. Chloe whips out her handcuffs and approaches the subject only to stop and take a second, a third and fourth look at the man who looks like Lucifer and the other Lucifer she just spoke with.

“What?” 

“That would be my twin brother, Michael.”  
  
“How do I know it’s you?”

“I’m kind of wounded, Detective. But to be fair, he did try really hard. Yet no one would be able to copy this face,” He flashes his infernal visage and this was the solid proof she needed.

“Oh, God.”

“No need to involve Him of course. Anyway, Amenadiel please take him back. Hogtie him if you must.”

“I’ll be back in a few.” Those were the black angel’s last words before he threw Michael over his shoulder and flew out to the balcony, leaving the partners alone for the first time since coming back. 

“I’m so sorry, I should have realized sooner.”

“No need to apologize, Detective. Michael does this out of spite. After all this time he still hates me. But whatever. Also, Michael’s wings are black and dress quite poorly. The second description should be proof enough.”


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  
"The second description should be proof enough. But don't worry about it. Ugh, another perfectly ruined shirt!" He exclaims and discards his soiled shirt to the ground a little forcefully, a display of his apparent dismay and disgust at Michael's dirty tactics that would have landed him straight back to Hell.

There wouldn't be any scars left, of course, but the pain of being struck would remain for some time, along with the feeling of betrayal for falling for his twin's trap. Indeed, he should have known better. 

"Just give me a few minutes, Detective to clean myself up and I'll be right with you," 

He doesn't wait for her to answer and instead proceeds to the shower. 

The bath felt good on his skin. In Hell, it has been a thousand years, so preferably, he'd probably require a full day of pampering, but the Detective is waiting. 

He picks up a white shirt and quickly buttons it up along with the rest of his usual ensemble. 

"So, Detective. It's nice to see you again. This wasn't how I envisioned our reunion, and I certainly didn't foresee this dubious act my twin had just committed."

"You never told me you had a twin." 

"It was irrelevant until now. Michael would never set foot on Earth, but clearly, something's changed."

"I had an inkling it wasn't you when I kissed him. But I wasn't sure. I desperately wanted to see you again, and you showed up, well, your twin, at the right moment, and I couldn't help myself."

"I understand, Detective."

A pause and Chloe this time restarts the conversation. 

"How long will you be here for?" The question comes out even before she could think, 

"Until the threat has passed. Michael won't stay quiet, not unless Father does something about it, which I doubt. I will protect you, Chloe. Whatever it takes." 

One eye contact is all it takes, and they're suddenly in each other's arms and kissing like there's no tomorrow. Chloe worked on the buttons of his shirt and grew impatient that she just tore it open and off of him. 

He draws in a sharp breath when her hand lands on the right side, where he was previously injured and made all the activities stop. 

"I'm sorry," 

"It's quite alright, Detective. Apparently, I'm still healing."

"Sorry, I got carried away. I should go and let you heal."

"I'd like that on any other day, but time is of the essence. I've been through worst, Detective."    
  
"If you say so,"

"Shall we resume with the nasty? Or have you changed your mind?"   
  
"And miss out on the best night of my life? Never."

Lucifer smiles at the rather bold statement. This woman deserves everything the world has to offer, especially after that Michael fiasco. 

"I've missed you," Lucifer admits as he caresses her face.   
  
"I've missed you more," Chloe responds, never breaking eye contact.

No other words were spoken when their lips met again, and this time neither would allow any interruption. 

* * *

Lucifer wakes up to the tiniest sound, spots Maze twirling her knives and raises his pointer finger to his lips. The demon smirks, roll her eyes, and nods approvingly that her former boss and her roommate finally did the deed. 

Mazikeen's smile fades as she points to Lucifer and then runs her pointer finger across her neck, a clear indication she's going to get back at him as soon as Chloe is out of sight. It's Lucifer's turn to roll his eyes and mouths' Fine, fine, fine," then quickly dismisses his right-hand demon. He wanted the Detective to take a much-needed rest after their activities last night. He's savoring these moments because sooner or later, he' ll have to go back. 

The Devil is kind of hoping he didn't have to after all that work he's done to keep the denizens at bay. He made sure they wouldn't have time to consider any sort of rebellion as he kept them on their toes, and whoever had the gall to defy his new set of rules would suffer dire consequences at full force. The remains of those who tried were displayed on all the nine circles of Hell as a reminder. For now, it was enough. 

Lucifer closes his eyes once more and holds her tighter. 

* * *

Chloe stirs awake, sore but completely satisfied. She now understood what all those men and women felt after spending time with the Devil. To her, though, it feels more. While those previous encounters were for pleasure at best, this one they had wasn't just sex. 

She places a gentle kiss on his cheeks before climbing out of bed, putting on his shirt and making a run for the bathroom. She really wanted to cuddle some more, but her damn bladder couldn't take anymore. 

When she went back to the room, he was nowhere to be found, and she felt a little angry and disappointed, thinking that he just up and left. Her anger quickly dissipates when she sees him butt naked in his kitchen, fixing breakfast.

"Ah, there you are. Any preference for brekkie?"

"Anything is good," She answers almost immediately without thinking. Lucifer smirks at her response, and she realizes what she just did -- she doesn't mind.

"You're such a turn on, Detective. Don't worry, we'll have plenty of those," He pauses and wiggles his eyebrows, "but you have to eat at some point. I, for one, am starving."

Chloe's face is beet red as she tries to hide her embarrassment away.

"O-of course."

"Coffee?"

"Yes, please."   
  
Lucifer hands over a cup and continues to work on the bacon and omelet. Chloe meanwhile sips on the coffee a little too fast -- or that she's too distracted because he's particularly _lively_ this time of day — _Oh, God_ — that she almost drops the cup.

"Ooh, careful," He blurts out — not exactly a tease — missing how turned on his partner is. 

Finally, she couldn't take it anymore that she stands up and grabs his robe and drapes it onto his back. Thankfully, he's gotten the hint and ties it properly while smiling seductively at the woman who owns his heart and soul.

"So, uh, our agenda for today?"   
  
"Do you have something in mind?" He answers with an inquiry instead, as he flips the omelet. 

"Not really. It's my day off, and I'm supposed to pick up Trixie in a few hours."   
  
"Alright, let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

They started to eat breakfast in companionable silence. Chloe couldn’t help but stare at Lucifer and his massive appetite — he’s wolfing down food like he hasn’t eaten in years — oh _wait_. 

“Sorry, did you want some more?”   
  
“No, no. I’m good.”   
  
“Okay.” And he seems to understand her fascination or disgust maybe at his apparent insatiable hunger. 

“Apologies, Detective. I don’t usually need to eat. I just do because I like it, and it has been literal eons since I’ve had a decent meal.”  
  
“I noticed. Don’t let me distract you.”   
  
“Too late. Already distracted.”

Chloe laughs heartily at the casual exchange and how they fall back to their usual banter as if he never left at all. She then reaches out to cup his cheeks and gives him another kiss, a chaste one, that surprised him a little.

“Ready for round two, Detective?” He teases and runs his tongue over his teeth and then kisses her back.

“Would love that,” She says when they break apart, “But I have to go back to my apartment so that I could change.”  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with what you’re wearing now,” He teases yet again as he plays with the buttons of the shirt she’s wearing. 

“Of course, you’d say that.”

The Devil smirks at his beloved but concedes, “I shall require full payment for this delayed gratification.”

“Deal.”

_Hell has indeed frozen over._

He mutters to himself. 

* * *

Trixie is not in the mood today thanks to her father who had to cut their trip short due to a work-related stint. Even though she’s pissed, she understands that like her mom, her Dad is also throwing himself into work. The child wishes for everything to go back to the way they were before.

Her bags are ready and she’s just waiting for that knock on the door so that she could go home with Chloe. Not a second later and she hears that telltale sign, three short raps on the door, so she picks up her things and bids her dad goodbye. 

Dan, who’s busy changing into his work clothes manages a quick nod and an “I’ll see you next week!”

Beatrice sighs then turn the knob and pull, only to come face to face with Lucifer. The Devil smiles at the urchin, bracing for a hug that never comes. All she does is roll her eyes and walk past him and Chloe to make her way over the car.

The Detective mouths “I’m sorry,” and runs after her daughter.

The fallen angel now wonders what his twin may or may not have said or done that earned the irk of the little Decker. Although when he thinks about it, while Michael despises humans in general, he tolerates and has a soft spot for children. 

* * *

Trixie buckles in at the backseat of that shiny SUV — a Lexus — whom she assumes Lucifer bought for her mom. She loves that new car smell and wanted to explore the many features of the vehicle until she remembers she’s pissed with the nightclub owner. 

Lucifer and Chloe exchange glances, then each take their seats with the latter as the designated driver. 

“Are you alright, monkey?”  
  
“Fine.” The child responds sternly

“I’m off today so we can finally go to that amusement park.”  
  
“No, I’m good.”

“Okay. Uh, is there any place you want to go?”  
  
“Just home, if that’s okay. Maze can watch me if you guys need to be somewhere else.”

“No, no. The apartment it is.”

* * *

Beatrice went straight to her room and shut the door the minute they stepped into the apartment. 

“The urchin is cranky today. What did the douche do to her and can I punish him for it?”  
  
“Dan’s been called back for a case so they had to cut their trip short. And no, you cannot. Pretty sure he’s feeling as bad.”

“Right. Spawn doesn’t seem too happy to see me either. Usually, she’d have her grubby hands around my waist the minute she spots me. I’m relieved and tormented at the same time.”

“Aaw, you missed her too. I get it.”

“I most certainly did not!”  
  
“Liar.”   
  
“I —”

“I’ll order our dinner, alright? Why don’t go and talk to her?”

* * *

Lucifer knocks on Trixie’s door but she doesn’t answer. He tried again, and then some, but was ignored. So he settles with,  
  
“Alright urchin. If and when you’re ready to talk, I’ll be here for another half hour. Better make up your mind,” He pauses and waits. He could already hear her footsteps as he adds, “There’s also a crisp one hundred dollar bill waiting for you.”

With that, Trixie slides the door open then crosses her arms. 

“You’re leaving again?”

“Yes,” He answers truthfully, “Although I may be able to stay for a while.”  
  


“Why didn’t you say goodbye to me? Or maze?”

The prince of darkness sighs. He hates where this conversation is going, but perhaps he does owe them an explanation. He bends down to her level and starts, “I had to hurry back. In Hell, time runs differently. Thirty seconds here, on this mortal plane, would be several years down there. I couldn’t risk the safety of the people I care about. But for what it's worth, please, do accept my sincere apology.”

Trixie couldn’t wipe the smile off her face and finally hugged Lucifer. Not a moment too soon, she lets go and holds out her hand for the promised reward.

“And the one hundred dollars, of course.” The former consultant says with a slight upturn of his lips as he pulls out a stack of cash from his jacket. The young Decker, after receiving the money, quickly shoves it in her back pocket while her mother’s distracted and tells him, “Well, I know that dummy. I couldn’t stay mad at you even if I tried.”

“So, you were going to talk to me eventually, is what you’re saying.”

“Of course! I miss you. I miss talking to you, especially now that I know it’s the real you.”

The Devil throws the child a confused look and urges her to continue.

“Well, the one who came back before looks like you. Talks like you. But he was off. Like, _way off_. Mom noticed it too but she downplayed it. Mom cried every night you know. So, even though she had her doubts, she had to somehow pretend you’re back.”

“I know,”

“I’m glad you’re back.”

“My twin, Michael, did he say anything to you?”

“Not really. You want to know what gave him away?”

A pause. 

“Well, I’m on the edge of my seat here, urchin.”

“Exactly.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“He never argued with me. Never questioned why I wanted whatever. I mean, I love to get what I want when I want. The real you would only give in if you find it reasonable.”

“Aha. You certainly are your mother’s daughter. We’re okay then?”

“I’m still a little bit cross with you but if you get me a chocolate cake, play monopoly, and let me draw a unicorn on your face, I’ll let it go.”

“Isn’t that a bit much, urchin? And a unicorn? Again? How about that Bruce Lee mid-kick?”

“Nah. A unicorn suits you better.”

Trixie nods as if her words are law. The Devil had to click his tongue at the child’s audacity to order the King of Hell around. 

_Memo to self: Warn Amenadiel and Linda to keep Maze a proper distance from Charlie._

“Very well. You have a deal, young lady. Gosh, it’s only been, what? Three earth months and you’re this vile. I’m quite proud of you, urchin. Having skills such as these will be very useful in the future.”

He chuckles and pats Trixie on the head like it’s the most natural thing to do.

“I’ll let you know once dinner is served.”

"Sure. Later, Lucifer!”


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner ended rather peacefully and Chloe’s very pleased with the turnout between Lucifer and Trixie. She wanted him to stay the night but he declined the invitation, citing important business, to both the Decker ladies’ disappointment. 

“Not tonight, urchin, Detective. There’s something I need to personally arrange as a favor for a friend. I will, however, come back in the morning to cook breakfast. 

“Well, if it’s important…”

“It is, child.”

“Okay. In that case, goodnight Lucifer. See you tomorrow.”

* * *

After several calls and a personal appearance, the judge signed the papers that would allow Lee Birkett, AKA Mr. Said-out-bitch’s assets transferred to his only daughter. One more loose end was to find said man’s murderer as a bonus. Although Lucifer supposes it can wait. He’s quite certain the culprit will turn out in a day or two once he/she finds out no money will be had. 

The Devil retreats to the penthouse, spent, and all he wants to do is to get some sleep when he feels another celestial show up. The King of Hell rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all.

“Not this again,” He blurts out, completely annoyed. “When will you guys leave me alone?”

He turns and eyes not one but two archangels, one who is an exact replica of him. Lucifer calls forth his wings, its primaries turning into talons, ready for a fight with Michael and Zadkiel. 

“Two against one? Hardly fair but I don’t really care.”

“Whoa, whoa. Calm down, brother,” Zadkiel takes a step back and raises his palms in a halting gesture. “We’re not here to fight. I, specifically, am here to bear witness. Michael’s been ordered to beg for your forgiveness,”

“Oh?”

“Father is upset. For Michael’s deceit, he will be escorted to Hell to stand guard at the Gates.”

“And I’m supposed to believe that? After all this time, Dad is finally paying attention to me?”

“I understand why you’re suspicious but, in simpler terms, it’s legit. I’ve been allowed to carry out a harsher sentence if Michael here refuses to make amends.”

Lucifer knows all the angels hate the Underworld. It’s filthy, and full of unrest, fire and brimstone and a lot of gloom and doom that any angel would break. He doesn’t want to put that burden on anyone else although when he thinks about it, it's not like Michael would rule Hell per se. He would just be at the main gate. The portals remain sealed for any demon or soul, and whoever attempts to open them would be obliterated by the barriers. 

“Right. So come on, Mikey. Let’s hear that heartfelt apology.”

For a moment, Lucifer thought Michael would resist, pride and all. The Devil kind of wished his twin would decide for himself and stop following orders blindly. Yet at the end of the day, Michael will always be a tool. This made Lucifer a little bit sad. 

“I was wrong, Sa--Lucifer. I shouldn’t have done what I did. I sincerely apologize.”

“Pathetic,” Lucifer says, the strain on Michael’s voice is a clear sign of a tone deaf apology although the former doesn’t really give a damn anymore.

“You need to promise never to get near Chloe or any of my friends, and we’ll call it even. I mean, your punishment is a little extreme if you ask me, but it's not like you'll listen to me anyway and protest or something.” The devil shrugs and grabs a bottle of bourbon, and pours himself a drink.

“Father's Will is absolute. And I promise." Michael replies, answering both inquiries in order. 

“Good. Now get out of my sight.” Lucifer downs his drink and pours one more until an idea struck and the Devil stops his brothers from leaving.

“Hold on. There’s one more thing that you need to do, Mikey.”

* * *

The sunlight peers through the curtains in Chloe’s room. It’s been a while since she had a good night's sleep and it was tempting to just sleep in. But she knows Lucifer will be dropping by so she gets out of bed to greet him. 

Although this morning, there are two unexpected visitors and it throws her off a bit but nonetheless lets them in.

“Good morning, Detective. Sorry, I had to bring them along.”

Lucifer leads and the other men follow suit.

“So, another one of your brothers?” 

“Oh! Yes, where are my manners? This bulky dude here is Zadkiel. And I believe you’ve met my conniving twin, Michael.”

* * *

It’s an awkward breakfast with the three celestials seated and eating casually while Chloe and Trixie stare on. 

“Mind telling us why your brothers are here, Lucifer?”

“Of course,”’ Lucifer is so giddy, like a little over the top if she may add, “Zadkiel here is watching Michael. Michael is here so that he could apologize to those he has deceived. He only has a few hours before he’s escorted to Hell. He’ll be manning the gates for a while in my stead. Not the entire domain though. He will never be King unless I abdicate. But if I do it right now, there'll be chaos again and my twin here doesn't have what it takes to rule, let alone manage the horde.” He blurts out in one breath with a grin on his face as if he’s deliberately or at least trying to, push some buttons. 

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Isn't this great, Detective? I’ll be staying for as long as you’ll have me.”

“It is. I’m happy to hear that. But, is your brother gonna be okay down there?”

"Thank you for your concern, Chloe," Michael starts. 

"That would be Detective Decker for you, Michael." She interrupts and Lucifer couldn't suppress a snort at the exchange. 

"I apologize, Detective Decker." The older twin corrects.

"Okay. And my concern wasn't  _ for _ you. Lucifer tends to blame himself for things that he cannot control. He wouldn't admit it out loud but he doesn't want you in Hell." 

The consultant clears his throat and answers, "He should be fine, Detective. I made all the arrangements even before we got here. Compared to when I was banished to Hell, his arrival would be a walk in the park."

Michael's eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he heard this. Why would his twin even bother? He doesn't understand. 

"Okay. If that is the case Lucifer, then you don't have to worry, " She states a matter of factly to which Lucifer opens his mouth to protest, but concedes because Chloe knows him so well. 

"I suppose you're right," The Devil admits bashfully. 

"So, okay, back to the task…. For the record, I forgive you, Michael but I will never forget. I hope you'd be able to learn something while serving your time. I'm not sure if we'll ever meet again in my lifetime, but if we do, I hope it's under better circumstances. "

Michael simply nods and Zadkiel mentally takes note. 

"Where to, next? "

"The precinct. I need to apologize to Miss Ella." 

“Alright. For now, please enjoy your breakfast.”

* * *

Buying the SUV for Chloe had been perfect. The Detective insisted that they should carpool since everyone’s headed in the same direction. Although the Devil would have preferred the cruiser so that it would look like his brothers were arrested (since they’d have no choice but to sit in the back). 

Per usual, the precinct is buzzing on a busy Monday morning. Everyone’s head turned to the group when they entered the vicinity, murmuring to themselves, wondering why there are two Lucifers. 

The civilian consultant asked his brothers to stay put while he briefs Ella. 

“You’re back”. The latter, upon seeing Lucifer, comes barrelling and he braces himself for the impact. What he wasn’t ready for was the slap on the side of his head. It came so fast he didn’t have time to reach even though she did have to jump a little to reach the intended target.

“Oww! What the hell was that for, Miss Lopez?” Lucifer, genuinely in a bit of pain since Chloe’s close, regrets going first. It would have been satisfying if it was Michael on the end of that brutal slap.

“That’s for leaving without saying goodbye, you dumbass! Don’t ever do that again, or it’s my shoe that’s gonna be coming for you.”

“Understood, Miss Lopez. My apologies.”

“Accepted. Now how about another hug?”

Lucifer shrugs, “Bring it.”

He lets her squeeze him tight and after about ten seconds, he proceeds to unhand himself from the forensic analyst. 

"Okay,. Um, there's someone else I'd like you to meet." 

"Oh? Who?" 

Ella almost screams but thank goodness they're in the lab and the sound of an almost excited squeal was contained.

"You have a twin brother?!" 

"This is Michael. He pretended to be yours truly the past week and made a few booboos in his wake. The muscular dude is another brother, Zadkiel. Now, we don't have much time, Miss Lopez. Michael is only here to apologize to you. So on with it, Mikey!" 

“Miss Lopez, I -- “ And there it was. The shoe comes at the older twin so fast that he fails to dodge and it hits him squarely on the head. Even though it didn’t really hurt him, the basic human instinct was to touch and nurse the afflicted area. 

Lucifer, sensing the failed attempt of his twin at feigning an ache, subtly kicks the latter on the shin and he finally yelps “Oww!”

“Now, you can apologize. Don’t you ever pretend to be Lucifer again. It’s not nice. If I ever catch you doing the same thing, I’ll break your leg.”

Michael’s eyes darts back and forth at the feisty woman and his twin. His twin who is clearly about to burst into a laughing fit. This perhaps is what it’s like to have real friends. 

“I sincerely apologize. Miss Lopez.”

“Apology accepted. Now, I get another hug.”

The remainder of his time on Earth had been spent on apologies. Linda was the easiest, she never believed he was Lucifer at first glance. Same with Amenadiel. 

* * *

“Okay, I think we’re done here, Lucifer.” Zadkiel says, amused and intrigued at the colorful interaction they’ve had with Lucifer’s human companions. 

“Let’s not meet anytime soon, shall we?”

“I’ll do my best. Until then, take care of yourself.”

Lucifer turned his back and did not bid them goodbye, but Michael apparently still had something to say.

“You have an amazing life here, Lucifer. You deserve it.”

The devil is genuinely surprised and is planning to reply but finds them gone. There’s that dull ache again. 

* * *

The consultant comes back with Chloe to the apartment, and with the spawn being so needy, asks him for a bedtime story. 

“Aren’t you a bit old for that, urchin?”

“I like it when you tell me stories or read to me.”

“What’s not to like?”

Trixie giggles at that. She loves it when he enacts a story he’s interested in, or how he’s the exact opposite when the story’s boring. 

“You know, you have to forgive him, too. I’m sure he’s just lonely.” She blurts out of nowhere when Lucifer was rummaging through her things to find a book. Unconsciously, he answers. 

“I don’t understand why he’d be lonely. He didn’t get kicked out of Heaven. He’s there with all of our other siblings, and he can come and go as he pleases without having to worry about escaping souls.”

“Maybe, he misses you. Maybe, at the end of the day, you’re still his favorite. After all, you’re twins. Don’t twins have this special connection?”

Lucifer’s brows furrowed. The child is making a lot of sense. He never thought of how Michael felt after their fall out. But, how did this conversation come about? Nevertheless, it would be futile to drop the subject. She’s too invested in it at the moment, and he doesn’t really mind. He finally gives up on looking for any wretched book that would divert the current topic to another subject and settles by her bedside.

“I don’t know, urchin. We haven’t spoken for a long time. Not after the rebellion. He never even visited me in Hell. Not once.”

“But he did visit you,”

”What?”

“He was telling me about the rebellion and the first and last time he went down to Hell. Of course, he’s talking in the third person when he was telling me all this, and he called me ‘Trixie’, which was a dead giveaway, so I knew right then and there he wasn’t you. But it was fun ordering him around.”

Lucifer chuckled.    
  


“Indeed. Mikey is quite spectacular at following orders to a tee. Good job, spawn!”

“Anyway, he said he saw you taking command of the horde. He said he felt your pain but thought you deserved it because you defied your Dad’s will.”

“And…?”

“And then he just stopped talking altogether. It looked like he was about to cry so I didn’t push.”

“Hmm.”

“You guys should really talk.”

This made Lucifer think. Was he wrong all this time? But Chloe takes him out of his reverie. 

“Looks like you’re failing at putting her down. Do you mind if I take over?”

The consultant shakes his head, “Not at all. Be my guest, Detective. I’ll step out for a bit.”

“Okay.”

Chloe sits on the same spot where Lucifer was earlier and admits to her daughter that she heard everything. Specifically, the part where Trixie knew it wasn’t Lucifer.

“Baby, how come you never told me?”

“You seemed happy. I know it’s wrong, but I just want to see you smile for real again, Mommy. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry, too.”

* * *

Lucifer lets the mother and daughter have their moment while he smokes in the front porch. A glint of something coming his way takes his attention and he catches the object with his two fingers. 

“Must we do this right now, Mazikeen? The child and the Detective are having a moment at the moment. I don’t want any of us to ruin it. So what do you say?”

The demon doesn’t say anything but instead throws another knife in his direction, and he again catches it with ease. 

This is going to be a long night. 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Lucifer cannot believe Mazikeen really wants to settle the score now. But he couldn’t blame her. After all, he did leave his most loyal subject behind even though he promised not to. 

“Can we please exclude weapons from Hell? Those would prick especially with the Detective here.”

Maze doesn’t answer and lunges at the Devil instead, trapping his right arm with an armbar as they both landed on the ground. 

“You promised you wouldn’t leave me!” Maze growls and hyperextends the trapped arm. Lucifer grits his teeth in response, doesn’t resist, and allows for her to fully execute the move, breaking his arm in the process. The demon basks in the sickening crack as she releases and gives him two more kicks on the ribs upon standing up. 

Still, he doesn’t fight back and lets Maze have a go at him until she’s satisfied. 

“Fight back!” The demon finally screams at him after another blow lands to his chest from a dropkick. The King of Hell shakes his head and groans, stands up once more and taunts his former general as if mocking her (which is entirely untrue. He deserves the beatdown if anything. So until she thinks it’s enough, he’ll continue to rise to his feet and accept the punishment. 

“I’m sorry,” He tells her sincerely while wiping his nose with his good arm, barely keeping himself upright. “I would have taken you with me. But, I wanted you to look after them in my stead. I know I should have asked. I’m sorry.”

It was then that Chloe came out of the apartment and witnessed the commotion. She attempts to run over to Lucifer but he stops her from her tracks.

“Stay right there, Detective. I’m alright. Maze and I are having a moment so if you would, give us some privacy, please. What’s a little fisticuffs between friends, eh?”

Chloe somehow thanks the stars that it’s nighttime and that their neighbors are not bothered -- at least she’d like to think -- that they haven’t called for police assistance just yet. Though why did these two have to hash it out in the middle of the apartment complex?

Maze on the other hand, upon hearing the word ‘friends’, stops to think. 

“We’re friends?” She asks.

“The best of, I believe.”

“If we’re friends, will you do anything I ask?”

“That’s not how it usually works, but if to make up for the major blunder, then, as long as it’s within reason, then ask away.”

“Take me back to Hell.”

“Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Positive.”

“Very well. But first, can you set my arm?”

Chloe winces at the scene before her as Maze unapologetically realigns Lucifer’s broken arm. He sighs irritably and grits his teeth when the demon finishes the task. And then in the blink of an eye they were both gone which made the Detective panic. Lucifer literally just got back and now he left again. But before she could grieve, the famed club owner returns to the same spot, complaining about the ash on his suit. The blonde couldn’t help herself and runs towards him and traps him in an embrace until she remembers the state he’s in.

“Sorry.”

“No worries, Detective. I’ll be right as rain once I get back to Lux.”

“Maze is staying in Hell for good?”

“Nope. She just wanted a vacation and dole out punishment for those who were involved in Charlie’s kidnapping. I’ll pick her up after a week. That’s more than enough time.”

“Oh.”

“What? You really think she’ll leave the urchin and Charlie? Mazikeen has made a life here on Earth. She doesn’t have to go back but well, she has a lot of pent up anger and in Hell, she doesn't have to hold back. In fact, Maze and I have brokered a deal. I will be her personal Uber to the Underworld. At least until the spawn’s last breath.”

“I see.”

“Well, I know you asked me to stay but -- and I could mind you -- it’s just, I don’t want to draw more attention for when we go back to work tomorrow. Raincheck, Detective?”

“Alright. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Yes.”

* * *

The Devil sighs when he lands on his balcony, makes his way to the elevator to activate some codes, and fires a quick text to the bar manager of not wanting to be disturbed. He sheds his bloodied shirt and makes his way to the bath, feeling a lot better now that he’s some distance away from Chloe. 

He never expected this homecoming of sorts, never thought that his twin would attempt to dupe everyone, and then get punished for it. Maybe it’s their Dad’s plan after all? At the moment, the Devil isn’t going to complain. 

He’ll return to his rightful place when Chloe’s time is up. And he’ll make sure she’s old and gray when she does. 

In a few hours, they’ll be partners again and he can’t wait to stir up trouble like old times.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Finished this story finally. Thanks for the kudos and the comments -- that's what kept me going :P

**Author's Note:**

> Yey! Finally, a new story. :D Bad news, it may take a while for the second chapter. T_T
> 
> So excited for August 21st. Is it August 21st yet? No? T_T


End file.
